Bleach Overview
by Death Skater
Summary: Hiatus. Hm, now what do you think Bleach characters think of what they do? A little Question & Answer must be said.
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

Bleach Overview

**To my Loved Future Fans **Interviews XD I wrote this because I got bored and thought of writing a humorous Bleach Story. As for my fans for **Tainted Blood**, sorry for the no update sort of thing, because I constantly checked my reviews for a week, and I only had one, and I got pretty depressed and less self confident about my stories, so I stopped checking my reviews, because I'd usually be off to write the Bonus Chapter right away, but like, with the little reviews, my fingers wouldn't really write, so yeah, but I'm GONNA try and write it soon as get my ideas back. Anyways, if I owned Bleach the main couples would IshiHime, GinRan and MOST OF ALL, HitsuHina, so as you can see, I do not own Bleach. And Rosette, Chrno, and Azmaria do not belong to me, they are from Chrno Crusade.

**Note** If you like some yaoi/yuri couples, I do not suggest you read this. I wouldn't say there is yaoi/yuri bashing, but you know, just in case.

**Disclaimer** I WISH I'D OWN BLEACH. No. It's Kubo Tite's and it rocks that way.

----

"Hello everyone, this is Azmaria, with Rosette and Chrno!" A gentle, but somehow a little loud voice boomed. The shinigami and other humans there looked to try and discover where the speaking person had herself hidden, but she was no where to be found, unfortunately.

"What the hell? This is such a waste of time." Hitsugaya said, annoyance tinting his mature voice.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Toushirou!" Ichigo replied enthusiastically.

"It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_." Hitsugaya replied, a vane ready to pop.

"**YOSH'A! C'MON EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR Q&A!**" An extremely loud voice exclaimed with pride, it sounded older and more enthusiastic. They assumed this had been _Rosette_. A scolding had come from behind following by a painful cry of pain. Everyone covered their ears, nearly going deaf.

"Ah ha ha… Gomen nasai, Rosette says she's feeling… Enthusiastic today. Anyways, I'm Chrno, and I will be asking the questions for the boys. First up, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." Chrno said calmly on the loud speaker. (I know in CC because they live in New York they don't use _–kun, -san, -sama_, and yeah, well not a lot anyways, but whatever.)

"Alright." Ichigo said, getting up and sitting in a chair on stage.

(NA: Here on, I'm just putting the things spoken starting from Chrno, and going to Ichigo, and back to Chrno, and so on. I'll let you know when someone is saying two things in a row. By the way, please tell me if I'm incorrect on some of these, I have bad memory.)

"First off, Ichigo-san, I have to ask, why do you fight?"

"I fight to protect my friends and family."

"Ah, a good reason. Hm… Was Yoruichi-san's training difficult?"

"Yeah, I was fighting against Zangetsu as training. It's hard to fight against your own zanpakutou."

"What kind of girl's do you prefer?"

"Someone who isn't afraid to do what they should do. A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and tell the truth. _Unlike a certain spiky haired girl who's obsessed with Chappy_." Ichigo said, talking about that certain someone we all know. And that certain someone is taking her anger on a certain fukutaichou with weird eyebrows. (AN: Renji: MY EYEBROWS ARE NORMAL// Me: SHUT UP RENJI!)

"Ok… Hm, what do you like about being a shinigami?"

"Well, I guess it's that I'm allowed to be able to bring peace to those who've lost their lives, and defeat those who've committed bad things as they lived, so I can stop them from doing anymore horrible things as a dead person."

"Reasonable. What would you do if someone killed your friend?"

"I'd go hunt down the bastard and beat them into a bloody pulp."

"I take back all good thoughts about you, Ichigo-san."

"EH!? What'd I do!?"

"Anyways, do you appreciate it when the 11th Division Taichou is trying to kill you?"

"HELL NO."

"Do you like it when people call you strawberry?"

"NO. I HATE THAT."

"Alright, Strawberry."

"If I knew where you are right now, I'd go and kill you this very moment."

"… Putting that threat aside, we have more questions. What do you think of when people pair you up with Renji or Ishida?"

"… That's… Just not right. I'm a straight man. I wouldn't be surprised if Ishida was gay, with the sewing and all. And Renji has freaky eyebrows."

-insert Renji and Ishida's urge to kill Ichigo here-

"Ok, good. Hm, what do you think of Aizen's betrayal?"

"I think Aizen's a bastard for doing that."

"If you had the choice, would you let Aizen back if he became good."

"Hell no, he's not trustworthy."

"Do you think Ishida-san likes Orihime-san?"

"Yeah, we all know he's in love with her."

-Insert Ishida keeping back the urge of strangling poor Ichigo here-

"Alrighty, do _you_ like Rukia-san?"

"… WHO WOULD LIKE THE SPIKEY CHAPPY OBSESSED FREAK!?"

-Insert Rukia resisting the urge to strangle Ichigo as well here-

-Murmur murmur, whispers among the speakers-

"Cough-denial-cough. Anyways, I believe that's all the time we've got left today. I hope everyone has enjoyed the show. But stay tuned, we're airing tomorrow with a new contestant, which will be Kuchiki Rukia-san. And our new host tomorrow will be Azmaria. Come back tomorrow!" and loud speaker shut off. A few seconds of a silence and then…

"ICHIGO!" the voices were definitely angry and Ichigo knew it was his cue to run, and of course, he did so, not wanting to die there.

----

I hope you liked it Sorry Rukia, Ishida, Renji, Ichigo, and yaoi fans ; I just had to do this. Yes Rukia shall be tomorrow new contestant, fufufu please Review, criticism is allowed. Sorry it isn't really funny ; I'm not good with funny. This wasn't the original idea, but of course, the original idea shall be another story soon. If you have questions you'd like little Azmaria ta' make, email me and I'll consider it. You may or may not see your question there, or it may be moved to be asked to a different contestant. Remember, I can't fit everyone's questions. Also, tell me if you want credit for your question. Sorry for the short-ness, first chapter and all, so yeah.

Ja ne


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

Bleach Overview

**Note to my Loved Fans **Sorry for the long wait x3 I shall try to make this nice and long :3

**Disclaimer **Nope nope. I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

----

**15 Minutes before the Actual Start of the Bleach Q&A**

"OI! We're here!" Ichigo said, stomping over.

"Ah, who're you? You remind me of Kuro-pon" A blonde haired man said to Ichigo, dressed in a hooded cloak.

"Who're you?" Another boy asked, younger than the other, with ruffled brown hair.

"It's Kurogane!" An older man said, stomping over as Ichigo as well.

"Ano… Minna… You're 5 Minutes early… I'm doing a Tsubasa Chronicles Q&A. Come back later, and if you protest I'm gonna use Hiyono's Stun gun. Hai?" A young girl said darkly, as the shinigamis backed away, knowing what happened to poor old Renji and the Stun Gun.

**15 Minutes after our little Scene**

"Yo minna" A young girl said loudly, to the crowd before her. She waved her hand as the crowd cheered loudly.

"… It's you again…" Ichigo muttered darkly, as the girl looked at him happily.

"I'm Mimi if you don't know already I'm just here to make sure no one dies. Anyways, on with the Show!" The girl known as Mimi said happily, stepping away from the stage, watching from who knows where.

"Ano… Eto… Konnichiwa! I'm Azmaria" A young girl said from the speaker. "Would Kuchiki Rukia-san please come up?"

"Sure." Rukia said, beginning to walk up.

"Break a leg Rukia. Seriously." Ichigo whispered from the back, and Rukia turned, shooting a glare at him before twirling around to her seat.

"Alright, let's begin."

(AN: Same format as last time, beginning with Azmaria.)

"Rukia-san, why do you like Chappy?"

"Chappy is adorable! A reasonable reason"

"_Chappy-freak._" Muttered a voice from the back, which was Ichigo's.

"Ah, disregarding Ichigo's comment, another question would be, what do you think of the Byakuya x Rukia couple?"

"I don't believe it. Niisama married Hisana-neesan right?" (Sorry Byakuya x Rukia fans.)

"That's a nice reason what do you think of Ichigo?"

"HE'S AN ANNOYING BASTARD IN BLUNT EASY WORDS."

-Insert Ichigo's urge to strangle Rukia here-

"Ah… Ano… Um… Oh, oh! You are sometimes paired with Renji, how is that to you?"

"I like Renji as a brother, not in that way though."

-Insert Renji's angst here- (Sorry Renji x Rukia fans. I always thought Rukia liked Renji as a sibling and that Renji REALLY DID like Rukia.)

-Insert Ichigo laughing at Renji here-

-Insert Renji calling Ichigo **Strawberry**-

-Insert Ichigo calling Renji **Weird Eyebrows**-

-Insert Ichigo and Renji's argument-

-Insert Hitsugaya getting Hyourinmaru out-

"Ahaha… I hope they don't die… Anyways, Rukia-san, is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?"

"That you and Ichigo-san are dating!"

"NANI!?" Renji yelled, jerking up from his dead position.

"Mizuiro, you're dead." Ichigo muttered, stabbing a hole through the stage floor with Zangetsu, and jumping through to escape Renji, who followed.

"ICHIGO YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!" Mimi yelled through the hole.

"Um, continuing… Rukia-san how does it feel to have a crush on Ichigo-san?"

"**EHHHHHHH!?**"

"Ano… That's what Kuukaku-san told me."

"… It's not true."

"IT'S TRUE!!! HELL YEAH!" Kuukaku called from the curtains. Rukia felt a chill run down her spine.

"MOVE ON AZMARIA-SAN!!!" Rukia yelled ordering her.

"H-hai! Rukia-san, -gulp- When did you begin to like Ichigo-san?"

-Ichigo thinking: _Say when you first met me and great manliness._ - (Ok I know that was so OOC, but I couldn't help it.)

"Pass."

"Do you like Renji-san too?"

-Renji thinking: _SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES._-

"**Pass.**"

"Do you like Ishida-san?"

-Ishida thinking: _… I dearly hope I have hearing problems._-

"**_What. The. Hell. PASS._**"

"Is it true you and Hanatarou kissed?"

-Hanatarou thinking: _Eh? Eh?? EH!? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?! _-Spazz- -

"**_WHAT THE FUCK!? PASS!!!_**"

"-gulp- -sweat, sweat, sweat- Did you and Ichigo-san do **it**?"

"Oh… My… God." Rukia uttered each word slowly, nearly falling out of her seat.

"WHO CAME UP WITH THESE QUESTIONS?!" Rukia shouted, ready to detest and loathe its writer.

"Eto… I'm not supposed to tell…"

"…Kurosaki Ichigo… I am going to **kill** you…"

"Eheheheh… Moving on… Rukia-san do you have a crush on--"

"… Move on. Or else…"

"Ah… Um, who do you hate the most?"

"Aizen Sousuke was first on my list… Now he's second… the first on my list is obvious. Ichimaru and Tousen are third… Ichigo is **SUPER **No. 1."

"That little…" Ichigo muttered darkly, head still popping out of the hole in the floor.

"ICHIGO!!!" An angry voice said loudly.

"My cue to run." Ichigo said, ducking into the floor and running off again.

"Um… Azmaria speaking again. Rukia-san, are you truly the murderer of Shiba Kaien?"

"… Hai…"

"ANIKI!!!" Ganju called, hand rising on the sky.

-Insert Ganju's angst-

"Ah... Ganju-san…"

"Azmaria-san, just go on. He'll get over it."

"H-hai! Rukia-san, if you had to kiss either--"

"… NEXT." _Ichigo, when I can, I'm gonna kill you. Or torture. Long torture to endure… Kekeke…_

"Hai! If anyone killed Chappy, what would you do?"

"I believe we have too many young viewers here. In fact, you are one of them. They are too young to her my conquest if anyone killed Chappy."

"… I'm scared… W-well minna… I t-think that's all the time today… Sayonara!" Azmaria said clapping her hands together, laughing nervously.

Rukia got up, dusting off her shinigami uniform, which everyone was wearing, except for Ishida and Orihime and you got it. The Shinigami dashed over, and hopped into the hole in the stage floor.

"**_ICHIGO!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!_**"

---

**Final Notes **Ok, not TOO long, but I tried w Rukia is a little hard to portray. I didn't want to make this boring so I had to make up something insane. Poor Ichigo, being tortured 24/7.


	3. Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu

Bleach Overview

**Notes to my Loved Fans **I saw a request for Hitsugaya, and he is my favorite character, but I was going by character appearances, so yeah. So like, it's sort of how Ichigo comes, then Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, etc. You probably won't see Chad here though. He's hard to portray for me. Hitsugaya will probably be like, no. 6 or something. Ichimaru might come first because he came earlier than Hitsugaya. If I do Ichimaru, then I'll probably zip off to Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and then Matsumoto. I'm pretty sure I'll have fun with the Seireitei people.

Waza.

**Disclaimer** Haha, if I made Bleach, there'd be more fluff and these would be side episodes and... And... -Tackled-

.-.-.

"Today's announcer is…" Mimi said, with a microphone, about to say the name when,

"**Rosette Christopher!!!**" Rosette said, blaring her name through the speakers from who knows where. Everyone including Mimi nearly lost their balance.

"Oh my gosh… I'm going to kill her." Mimi muttered, and turned the switch on the microphone off, and headed out the door to buy more wood for the hole Ichigo made. It was a big hole. And Ichigo was forced to fix it, poor Ichigo.

"Well minna, I'll need Inoue Orihime-chan up please!" Rosette spoke through the microphone, and Orihime gulped. She stepped foreword, self conscious. I mean, she saw poor Rukia and Ichigo. She was afraid to go up.

"On three." Rukia muttered, hands in her pockets.

"One… Two… Three." Ichigo said, counting, then the two already forced up contestants pushed Orihime on stage, which had forced her to dash up to the chair and take her seat.

"Ok, well, here comes the question! And don't worry; these questions were made by Mimi-bakachan, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-san and Sakura-chan! They're not even from here so they just made up random, stupid questions."

(Here comes the Format people. Rosette up first.)

"Ah, so Orihime-chan, what did you think of the Soul Society?"

"Oh! I liked it! It was fun! I'd love to go there again. I enjoy hanging around with Yachiru-chan!"

"Um… Ok! Well, is it true you like Ichigo?"

"AH?! N-nani!?" Orihime asked, blushing beet red. Rukia zipped up to the stage, holding a sign in Rosette's direction, which read **Next or Me, Ichigo, and Ishida are going to kill you! **And which Ishida (Ok I know Ishida lost his powers, but screw that.) had his bow ready, and Ichigo gripped his sword.

"Bring it on!" Rosette said through the speaker, and then you could hear Chrno try and calm, and which Rosette tried strangling him. Mimi quickly ran up, with another sign that said, **Rosette, don't kill Chrno firstly. And if you don't get a move on, I'm gonna cut your paycheck. **Rosette sighed, and returned to the speaker, fuming.

"Orihime-chan, what do you think of Tatsuki?"

"Tatsuki-chan is like a sister to me!"

"What do you think of Rukia-chan?"

"Rukia-chan is very cute! She's like a little Chappy!"

Rukia looked strangely at Orihime, wondering if just maybe, someone dropped her on her head when she was little.

"Ano, ok. Hm… What about the… **OH MY GOSH! WHO WOULD ASK THIS QUESTION**!?"

"Huh?" Orihime asked, baffled.

"N-never mind… Well… I'm going to go home now…"

"I guess that's it!" Mimi said, waving her hands, but she glanced at the watch and smiled. "We have extra time, so I guess I'll have Ishida come up next, since I want to move on so I can get to the funny Seireitei Shinigami! -Cough-IchimaruHitsugayaHinamoriMatsumoto-cough-"

"Well then, I'll be today's announcer! You know I am Chrno!" Chrno said his name calmly, with a happy aura. Mimi strolled off the stage, seeing the progress with the hole, hitting Ichigo a few times with a rolled up piece of newspaper.

(Format, get used to it.)

"Well, Ishida-san, how do you feel about shinigami?"

"They're the vilest creatures to walk this very planet."

You can see the shinigamis, quite angry most of them, dripped their weapons, but Ishida didn't falter.

"Um, I don't want you to die, cause Mimi will say Rosette killed you and Rosette will blame it on me and I'll be pressed for charges, so let's move on. Who do you like?"

"**Unless you're _planning_ to die, I suggest you move on.**"

"Y-Yes sir. Well, is it true you are gay?"

"… No, it's not. I am not gay."

"Are you a sewing machine?"

"… No, why would I be a _Sewing Machine_?"

"Are you just a plain robot, sort of clone thing?"

"**No I am not a Clone.**"

"Are you a mindless--?"

"**Who the heck comes up with these stupid questions!?**"

Ichigo snickered and raised his hand.

"**Kurosaki Ichigo, you will die by my hands!**" Ishida shouted, and released his bow, beginning his chase on Ichigo. Ichigo of course ran again, like in Chapter 1, hopping into the hole like the Magic Bunny in Alice in Wonderland.

.-.-.

**Final Notes **Sorry for shortness XD; this too, has been edited, so make me happier, but there isn't anything new. Personally, I was brain-dead on this chapter, so I couldn't think of much.


	4. Ichimaru Gin

Bleach Overview

**To my Loved Fans **Sorry for the long update I was thinking about deleting all my stories, but I didn't, since I'd probably want put it back up xD So yeah. Here goes zip.

**Disclaimer** There'd be a Bleach Talk Show if I owned Bleach, so hah, I don't.

.-.-.

"No! Don't do this to me!" A boy whined, struggling to break free from a female's iron grip.

"You're doing it! You're the one who said we should sign up for this!" Rosette retorted, dragging the boy along the hall to the Speakers' Room.

"Actually Rosette… It was your idea." The boy, Chrno replied, being dragged.

"Shut up!" Rosette snapped, smacking Chrno's head.

"Still… DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I'M SCARED." Chrno whined continuously, beginning his struggle yet again.

"I SAID SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Rosette screamed and hit Chrno harder on the head and which, left the poor demon unconscious. "Oops…?" Rosette said, and walked over to the Speakers' Room, just to find a little girl counting money. She looked at Rosette and waved, "Hiya Rosie-Posie." Mimi said and turned her head back to counting money. Rosette looked at the wavy haired girl who wore a little cosplay outfit. It was like a one-piece pajama, all baggy with a hood that had bunny ears sticking out of it. (AN: In other words, it's like Misha's pajamas.)

"Um… Mimi… Chrno is sort of… Unconscious." Rosette said, chuckling nervously.

"Haha, very funny, now get Chrno to work." Mimi replied, still counting.

"… I'm not… Kidding?" Rosette said nervously. Mimi's eyebrow twitched and an earsplitting scream could be heard.

"What the--?" Ichigo said, looking around for the source of the scream.

"Hm… We'll need to improvise." Mimi said, tapping her chin, thinking. Rosette lay behind her, in a pile with Chrno, unconscious. Azmaria merely stood there, too shy to ask for an explanation on the events before she arrived. "Azmaria, I forgot to tell you, go get Ichigo and the others who've gone up. They're allowed here after they've gone up." Mimi said, and Azmaria scurried off down to the stage, fetching the people needed. Returning back, Ichigo peered in and looked around.

"Wow. It's… White." Ichigo said, staring around. "Yup, all futuristic, the way I imagined it! So don't get it dirty." Mimi said to the arriving guests, there was a proud smile aligned on her face. The room appeared futuristic, as Mimi stated, and white, as Ichigo commented. It had various switches, bars, and things to push up and down, most likely volume control, voice control, so forth. There were windows as well, giving view of the stage. In front of the window, the in the middle, was a microphone. It seemed the speakers got thirsty and hungry rather quickly, so there was a mini fridge, containing those fancy looking sandwiches that had the crust sliced off and cut diagonally filled with various things, ranging from eggs to tuna. There were drinks, common ones, like sodas or juice or tea. Finally, everyone loves bread, especially the ones Mimi gets from Azuma Kazuma. (A/N: I'll draw a picture of the room and Mimi, so people can see. I'm planning to make other Talk Shows and it'll be just like this, just a change of characters.)

"Well, I'm going to have to find someone. How about getting Ouran for the job?" Mimi exclaimed, "They can cause terror for these poor saps!"

"… Poor saps?" Ichigo growled, grabbing Zangetsu. Mimi pulled out her—ehm, Hiyono's stun gun and flicked the switch. Nothing changed though. She flickered it multiple times; no response. "Crap." Mimi muttered, and ran right past Ichigo and zipped down the hall. "Hey!"

Ichigo shouted, following her down. Azmaria sweat dropped before grabbing the phone and calling the designated people.

.-.Fifteen Minutes later.-.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Rosette said, pointing her finger out Tamaki.

"OF COURSE, WE'RE THE HOST CLUB!" A blonde man said dramatically and which had to be Tamaki.

"What's up with him?" Rosette said, but Tamaki zipped past him and took Rukia's hand, kissing it. Rosette sweat dropped, but thanked god it wasn't her hand. We all know our Rosette already has someone in the heart of hers.

"Milady, would you like to dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Sode no Shirayuki, Beginning Dance, White Ripples." Rukia plainly said, pulling out her zanpakutou.

.-.Moments Later.-.

"Well… I'm alive. Let's go!" Mimi said, walking on, her clothing dirty. Ichigo followed, his hair burned and smoking. His face was dirty along with his clothing. Mimi showed the Stun Gun, flicking it off and on with it zapping.

_Format_

A/N: Note that since I have the Host Club, they will all ask questions. I will go in order from Haruhi asking a question, them Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, then Mori and over again.

"So, Ichimaru-kun, please come up!" Tamaki said and the white haired shinigami appeared on the chair, legs crossed.

"Senpai, please move. Mimi-san told me to go first. Anyways, Ichimaru-san, I'll ask something simple. Has your hair always been white?"

"Nope, it hasn't."

"Does that mean he's just old?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head, trying to rid the burnt hairs.

"I don't know…" Rukia replied, staring to see for wrinkles.

"Rukia-chan, Ichigo-san, I heard you." Ichimaru added and Rukia and Ichigo had on their face terrified expressions.

"So, Ichimaru-san, I, Tamaki ask, have you ever liked anyone?"

"Senpai, don't ask such personal questions!" Haruhi scolded.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"You're the type to manipulate your comrades, correct?"

"A' course, I love manipulating people."

"Gin…" Matsumoto said rather coldly.

"Did you ever peep on someone?"

"Course, one person though."

Girls clamored, hoping it wasn't them and Matsumoto pretended to hope it wasn't.

"Who'd you peep on?"

"It's an S-E-C-R-E-T."

"Ne, ne, do you like cake?"

"A' course, who doesn't like cake?"

"Why do you talk like a redneck…?"

"What'cha talkin' about?"

.-.In the Monitoring/Speaker Room.-.

"I LIVE! MUAHAHAHA!!!"

"Who the heck was that?" Mimi asked and turned around to see Chrno. He looked a bit hyper.

_Damn it Rosette… You probably smelled like beer and infected the kid._

"MOVE IT!" Chrno shouted and kicked Tamaki who was about to ask a question. Tamaki fell on the ground, hopped back up.

"Ichimaru!" Chrno shouted, sounding a bit drunk. "You peeped on Matsumoto didn't you?!"

Matsumoto was shocked, thinking about whether she should be angry or happy. Hitsugaya shot her a look saying, "You should be angry, you dumbass."

"Saa, a' course. After all, there's no one else."

Hitsugaya scowled and thought _What a shameless bastard. _

Matsumoto eyed Hitsugaya as if replying, _As if you are any better. I bet you peeped on Hinamori-kun._

There they go, having one of those silly mind chats.

.-.In the Monitoring/Speaker Room.-.

"Get out the way!" A female voice screamed and kicked the back of Chrno's head. It was the infamous Rosette.

"Huh? What am I doing here? I like apples."

"What the heck did you do to him there?!"

"Good job. Looks like you've made him one block stupider."

"Shut up!"

"You guys... I think you need to leave." Mimi said and shoved the Host Club out; only feeling it was more trouble and the fact that it was getting cramped.

"Well, what now? We've hit rock bottom." Mimi said, sitting cross-legged.

"I know..." Rosette gulped and spoke up to the speaker, doing a manly voice. On stage, because of the microphone, it didn't sound like her, but in the Monitor Room... Everyone was on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Somehow our Questions progressed as an interrogation against Ichimaru Gin.

"So you peeped on Matsumoto?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you think she's angry?"

"Nope, absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Cause' Rangiku-chan's too nice ta' me to get angry to me."

"Oh how... cocky. If she were to get angry?"

"I'd hide in my office and use Izuru to guard the door."

"Gee. What a good answer."

"Why thanks."

"I can't think of anything. He scares me."

.-.Monitoring/Speaker Room.-.

Everyone besides Rosette now was on the floor gasping for breath or dead now.

.-.-.

**Final Notes** Well, this is the improvised version. Personally, I though the first two chapters of Bleach Overview were plenty good to me, but when I got to Ishida, Orihime, and Ichimaru, well, it went down hill. I didn't like the outcome of this chapter when I first wrote it so I want to change it, make it make more sense. I hope you like the newer version. I'm going to re-write Ishida and Orihime's one as well, and maybe change Tainted Blood as well. Please give me your thoughts on this!


End file.
